Ron Stoppable
Ronald "Ron" Stoppable is a fictional character and the deuteragonist from the Disney animated series Kim Possible. He is voiced by actor Will Friedle. He debuted in the series opening episode in June 2002, starred in all 65 episodes of Season 1-3, and made his Season 4 debut in an episode initially broadcast exclusively over the Disney Channel website in February 2007. Biography Ron is a high school student with an eccentric personality who serves as a "bumbling sidekick" and best friend to the show's main protagonist Kim Possible. He was Kim's best friend from Season 1-3 and eventually progressed to the level of boyfriend during the Season 3 finale. He provides much of the franchise's comic relief, but also serves as an anchor to Kim's competitive/image conscious personality. He lives, goes to school, and works in Middleton. While Ron's parent's love him dearly, they are still rather neglectful, as they have an extremely bad habit of making life-changing decisions without telling him, leaving him to find out when it's already happened (e.g., He didn't know they were moving til the moving van came to pick him up; he didn't know his parents adopted a baby girl Hana til he came home and found a crib where his room used to be). When Ron asks why nobody told him, his parents, rather than saying he didn't ask, respond, "This is our way of telling you." Ron appears in most of the video games based on the show, but is playable in only two: Team Possible and Global Gemini. When Ron is traveling in Middleton, he will frequently be riding Ron's Scooter, usually when he is not with Kim, but he can also give Kim and others rides on his scooter. Due to a collision while Dr. Drakken was wearing Hencho's Attitudinator helmet, Ron was exposed to Drakken's evil energy. Through unspecified means, this caused Ron to become increasingly evil and eccentric, as he also took on Drakken's blue skin color and adopted the costume of the fictional comic book villain Zorpox the Conqueror. Evil Ron took over Drakken's lair and devised his own plan to take over the world, threatening to shake the world to pieces if the people did not surrender their supplies of Nacos to him. Before his doomsday device could be unleashed, Kim and the reformed Dr. Drakken arrive, the latter positioned to place the repaired Attitudinator on Ron's head, turning him good and restoring Drakken's evil. Ron's personality traits were most clearly demonstrated when his school was hit by a fictional personality-guide fad known as animology, under which he is classified as being a pink sloth: a socially inept outcast and follower, who smells of overripe fruit. This, in addition to his considerable largely trivial knowledge, combined with poor social skills, inability to understand euphemisms, refusal to accept change and tendency for fixating on things has led some fans to suggest he has Asperger syndrome. During the school career fair, Ron was drawn toward food service. Gallery Ron_Stoppable_Mugshot.png Kim and Ron in Class.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-05-10-16h31m20s304.png Ron & Rufus high five.png Another close call for Ron.jpg Ron_with_a_Naco.png|"I call this the "Naco"? Ron vs. Barkin1.jpg|Ron gets the worst of Steve Barkin's strictness and abuse. KimRonEmbrace1.jpg Ron shoots his pants.png|Ron accidentally shoots off his pants...again. Kim Ron 640.jpg Kim Ron mission1.jpg Ron Stoppable vs. Monkey Fist.png|Ron vs. Monkey Fist Kim Ron and Wade enjoying Nacos.jpg Ron jealous that Kim's dating Eric.png|Ron jealous that Kim's dating new hunk Eric. Ron and Rufus not amused.png CouldItBe.jpg|Kim and Ron dancing at the end of So the Drama Ron x Kim.PNG Ron and Hana.jpg|Ron with his adoptive little sister Hana Graduation Part 1 (1).jpg Final Ending.jpg|Kim and Ron, finally graduated, share a kiss as the series offically ends. KimRonEmbrace.jpg Monique fed up with Ron's laziness.jpg Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Pure Good Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits Category:The Messiah Category:Inept Category:In Love Category:Weaklings Category:On & Off Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Strategists Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Victims Category:Archenemy Category:Childhood friends Category:Chaotic Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Astronauts Category:Adventurers Category:Vengeful Category:Businessmen Category:Cowards Category:Lilo & Stitch Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Genius Category:Envious Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heartbroken Category:Elementals Category:Destructive Category:Monarchs Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Ninjas Category:Traitor Category:Thieves Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Pet owners Category:Mascots Category:Aquatic Category:Vehicular Category:Officials Category:Egomaniacs Category:Paranoid Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Casanova Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Lazy Category:Disabled Category:Heroic Perverts